The Gamer at Hogwarts
by namikazehirashin255
Summary: An Oc college studen from our world that rocked their world. Don't be shy come and read.


**Chapter****1**

**_**

Our story begins when a college student minding his bussiness just got run over by a truck.

HOONK!* *HOONK!*

"Oh you sonuvabitch, SHIT!"

Splat!* *Crunch*

……… Anyway! and now the story begins with the guy's unfortunate death. Why? Cause the Author said so.

**_**

(Pov Change)

Ugh where am I? Wait the last thing I remember is… Oh that fucking son of a bitch. It just run over me. Where's the justice? Where the-

***Ping***-Holy Crap! Is that what I think it is.

**Would you like to play a Game?**

**[****Yes] [No****]**

Yes…… Um that's it?

**You are now the Gamer. Congratulations! For you not having any record we will choose the world for you.**

**Scanning**

**……………**

**……………**

**……………**

**Scan Complete.**

**We have chosen the magical world of [Harry Potter].**

**Please note that Gamers have their own Universes. Any changes you made will only affect your Universe. The Canon will remain the same even for some minor changes that's not in the Canon.**

**First Please choose your perk(s).**

**Perk Points: 10**

**Metamorphmagus (3 points): _You are a_ _shapeshifter. You will be given unlimited character slots and any species, as long as you know their biology are availible._**

**Passive: _300% Exp gain for transfiguration skills. _**

**Charm-Master (2 Points): _You are very.skill when it came to charms._**

**Passive:_ 100% Exp gain for charm skills. 100% Dmg while dueling._**

**Parseltongue (3 Points):_ You can speak the language of the serpents._**

**Passive: _200% Dmg to spells when you say it in Parseltongue._**

**Pure-blood (2 Points): _Your one of the oldest Wizarding family and a Pure-blood._**

**Passive:_ 100% Charisma gain. 100% Mag._**

**[Next]**

There were so many but in the end I chose [Metamorphmagus, [Charm-Master, [Pure-Blood, [Potion-Master] and [Mind over Matter]. I've been thinking about using my Metamorp- Let's call it shifting. I've been thinking about my shifting ability. I cannot replicate Wonder-Woman's biology since she has godly blood in her veins and Kryptonian because it's not explained but I think I can replicate Aquaman's. I can became stonger by replicating his structure that can with-stand the water pressure and make it stronger if I know the ratio to increase.

Now it's time for my character customization. It says here… umm let me just show you.

**Your customization is unlimited just as your character slots. You can customize anything from height, Extra Appendages and your Penis size to something small like your skin color, hair-style and more.**

Yeah that's about right. Anyway just to let you know. I'm getting a big cock. A really big cock. A monster cock. I'm a virgin but the stories that my cousin told me aren't pretty. Where even if a girl hates a guy she keep seeing him just because of a dick. Or where happy couples like some of my friends broke up because some bastard with a big dick seduce their girls. So no! I'm not taking that chance. I've never measured mine but my friend told me his is 8 inches. So… Lets see……um… Nope……yes…hmm………Ta-da.

**Male Anatomy;**

**Length (Flaccid): 10 inches**

**Width (Flaccid): 3.5 inches**

**Balls (Diameter): 5 inches**

**Calculating**

**………………**

**………………**

**………………**

**Calculation Complete.**

**Length (Erect): 16 inches**

**Width (Erect): 4.5 inches**

Oh…… that was their sizes when flaccid huh? Oh well, beggers can't be choosers (You Bastard! That has nothing to do with this!!)

And I look really dashing! For a 11 years old! Wait what is a eleven year old doing with that kind of Dick…… Nah! Okay first off, I have Raven black hair that is silky and wild at the same time. And crimson eyes with pattern like Aquamen. Have a chiseled chest and abbs that are at hardness level-2. I can't make it harder until I can change my Anatomy to that like an Atlantean cause that's have to wait until I got into the ocean or figure out a spell to pressurize water.

I made my self taller than average at the height of 5' 2". Average for this age is about 4' 7". Well we're still eleven Of Course. I LOVE Metamorphmagus. Not only you get to look like what you want it's also not for a show. If you make your muscles denser they will also be stronger. Ohh How I Love to have this ability when I was alive. Also I look like a fucking prince or a stereotypical handsome Antagonist from a Manga.

Anyway the Game is telling me something… Oh right Stats!

**Name: Eric Ackerson**

**Race: Metamorphmagus/ Human**

**Title(s): Novice Doctor, Genius**

I paused for a second and tap Novice doctor.

**[Novice Doctor: Your a doctor and a novice. 100% effectiveness to Healing spells. 50% understanding anything related to Human Body and Medicine.**

Okay. Not too shabby. Next Genius.

**[Genius: 100% Exp gain from skill books** **or through reading about a skill.**

That's even better.

Lets Continue…

**[Status]**

**Name: Eric Ackerson**

**Race: Metamorphmagus/ Human**

**Title(s): Novice Doctor, Genius**

**Class: Wizard**

**Level: 1**

**Hp: 500/500**

**Mp: 2,000/2,000**

**Strength: 25**

**Endurance: 20**

**Agility: 30**

**Magic: 20 ****(100%)= 40**

**Charisma: 45**

**Luck: 15**

**Stat Points: 15**

**The system would ask you to distribute your points at this stage but your ability already made you strong enough so you can save it for later.**

**For now say [Skills]**

Alright then, " Skills" Whoa! that's the first time I used my voice. Not too bad I suppose.

**[Skills]**

**(A/n: I won't explain what you might already know.)**

**{Passive}**

**[Gamer Mind] {Lv. Max}**

**[Gamer Body] {Lv. Max}**

**[Metamorph] {Lv. Max}**

**An ability to change your anything to everything.**

**[Understanding of Anatomy] {Lv. 80}**

**400% understanding of a species' Anatomy.**

**Current known Species: Human, Bird, Fish, Snake**

**[Speed Reading] {Lv. 75}**

**375% Reading Speed.**

**[Cooking] {Lv. 55}**

**275% Taste and efficiency of the food.**

**105% chance of Foodgasam.**

**[Hand-to-Hand] {Lv. 40}**

**40% Str and Dex when using your body as a weapon.**

**[Magic] {Lv. 1}**

**5% Dmg and Efficiency of Spells**

**-1% cost**

**{Active}**

**[Transfiguration] {Lv. 1}**

**(Note: Individual Spells are not counted a skill. It all falls under one banter of it's class)**

**5% Transformation speed.**

**Known Spells: None.**

**[Charms] {Lv. 1}**

**5% casting speed.**

**Known Spells: None**

**[Potions] {Lv. 20}**

**100% Brewing speed**

**Known Potion: None**

Huh why is potion-Of Course! It is science and a bit of chemistry one of my favorite classes. Continuing…

**[Occulmancy] {Lv. 1}**

**5% chance of succeding at reading minds.**

**[Fixed] Mental Shield: Unbreakable**

**Legilimancy: [Not Learned]**

Oh goody.

**You will now be dropped off at the Diagon Alley 2 weeks before Hogwarts. Here is your backstory which will be encrypted into your mind to not cause any mistakes.**

**[Backstory]**

**Eric Mordred Ackerson is the first child of the late Venelina Ackerson and Johnathan Black. He is the 9th Generation of the Ackerson House and the Heir of said House. He live with his Grandparents Michael Ackerson and Fiore Ackerson, along with his sister Sally Maladius Ackerson.**

Wow way to turn my life tragic.

**You will be drop off in the Diagon Alley with the Ackerson Vault key in front of the Gringgotts Bank. Don't take too much and also check your inventory feature.**

As they said that I found myself in front of the bank but everything around me has stopped.

"I think this is less awkward than appearing from thin air." I then saw the timer appearing infront of me.

5

4

3

2

1

*Ting*

And the world moves again. I made my way towards Gringgotts. I saw the receptionist and cleared my throat. I saw him look down at me from his paperwork and sneered.

" What can I help you wizard?" Wow, Racism much?

" I came to withdraw from the Ackerson Vault, Sir Goblin. Here's the vault key sir." I said in a respectful tone. Right now and later I'll need more friends than enemies.

He looked really suprised as his eyes widen slightly.

" Very well. Sawfang! Lead Young Lord Ackerson to his vault." He ordered a random Goblin.

"Please sir Eric would do fine. Also can I set up a Private Bank here." I need somewhere to pile my loots or it will seem suspicious.

"Yes… Eric 50 Galleons per month for safe keeping and it will gave you additional 10% Intrest per year if you put more than 10,000 Galleons." He said with a glee to his tone. Oh they really like money.

"Very well sir. I'll move 20,000 Galleons to it undet the name of… hmm…… Modred Pendragon." I said.

"Hmm Clever using a false name. Though it could use more creativity. Pleasure doing bussiness with you Sir Eric." He said as he extanded a hand.

"The Pleasure is mine Sir." I said as I shook his hand.

**Your realtionship with Gringgotts has raisen from [Neutral] to [Liked]**

**25% Bonus to Income.**

I couldn't help but do a mental fist pump.

(Line Break)

Now I'm at an Inn called the three Broomsticks. I rented a room for 3 galleons a day for 2 weeks. I was afraid that my family isn't that rich but turns out I'm a freaking billionare. But the System said that I will be given only 5,000 galleons per year. Until I'm 16. That sucks but I got what I wanted. Turns out the game not having any Int or Wis stats are a Miracle. I bought about 200 books for only 300 galleons and 20 Ancient Tomes for 200 galleons.

I learned so much spells. And if I absorb the same skill book The skill level up or closer to leveling up. Though the rule is Skill books cannot be read and its the same thing backwards. But my [Genius] title also works for reading. So if I read a Paragraph about charms ten times I can at least bring it to level 8. Now these are the spells I learned.

**[Charms] {Lv. 40}**

**200% casting speed.**

**40% Mag**

**Known Spells: Aberto, Accio, Alohomora, Aparecium, Appare Vestigium, Aqua Eructo, Arresto Momentum, Ascendio, Avensiguim, Baubillious, Bluebell Flames, Bombada, Capacious Extremis,Depulso, Deprimo, Diffindo, Engorgio, Episkey, Expecto Patronum, Expelliarmus, Expulso, Fiendfyre, Inciendo, Lumos, Presurra Aqua, Windgerdium Leviosa**

It seems that charms and curses fall under one catagory. Also even if my transfiguration skill leveled up. I didn't get any spells. Maybe because it requires only imagination. Here see for yourselves.

**[Transfiguration] {Lv. 56}**

**280% Transformation Speed**

**56% Mag**

Anyway I also practice Occulmancy mainly on animals. Speaking of Animals I've got a familiar.

**Name: Talonfalme**

**Type: Familiar**

**Species: Magical Falcon**

**Gender: Female**

**Color: Orange-Red (Mainly)**

**Element: Flame**

It's looks just like Talonflame from pokemon

It's looks just like Talonflame from pokemon. So I just pick her and she's sweet. Also today is the day. Since I know how to make Gills and pressure the water I'll be making myself an Atlantean.

(Line Break)

I made a Steel-Tank and harden it with Charms and some runes. I conqured sea-water and strip-down to my boxers. I grab my wand and sink into the water.

I start at 50 psi than gradually increasing it to 400 psi. I produce more hemoglobin and more air capacity in my lungs and strengthen the tissues of the Organs in my body. After it became normal I gradually increase it to 600 psi then repeat the process.

This goes until 1400 psi. My Organs were fine but the muscles and bones need work so I strengthen them. So even if the bones and muscles get stronger they don't get heavier. Because I'm just speeding up the body's adaptation. Not adding mpre meat to muscles. The same with the bones. So instead of getting a more pure iron I get a different element like Steel which is lighter but stronger. That's why I use this method instead of adding more meat or calcium. Though it uses more magic for this process. Anyway if I made this my 'Base' form it will be great. Since all the stats gaimed by transforming is added to my base form. I'll overwrite my current base form with this and boom I'm gonna be the physically strongest wizard ever. I was also careful enough to only produce pink muscles. White is for speed and red is for strength but pink is for both. Not only stronger but also faster. And with those happy thoughts I chuck down a Mp potion as it was nearlly empty.

(30 minutes later)

I stood up feeling tall and proud. I overwrite my base form and open my status page.

[Status]

Name: Eric Mordred Ackerson

**Race: Metamorph/Meta-Human**

**Title: Novice Doctor, Genius, Mad Doctor**

**Class: Wizard**

**Level: 10**

**Hp: 100,000/100,000**

**Mp: 40,000/40,000**

**Strength: 1250 (100%)= 2500**

**Endurance: 1000 (100%)= 2000**

**Agility: 1500 (100%)**= 3000

**Magic: 200 (300%)= 800**

**Luck: 20 (100%)= 40**

**Charisma: 300 (100%)= 600**

**Stat Points: 75**

I tapped Meta human and found that it gave me 100% to all stats. Also The Hp got up from 25* End to 50* End. The same with Mag. I propably learn Enchaments and Alchemy with some more runes. Crafting and blacksmithing are definitely a must. Why? I'mma make me a magical Trident. One that I could switch between a wand and a Trident. It's gonna be a work of art.

First I'm gonna get into Ravenclaw. Also bring Hermione of I can. I'm npt letting her end up with that git weasely. That bastard might have used a love potion like Molly did to her husband.

Hermione is No. 1 at my Potential Girlfriend List. Followed by Fleur, Daphne and Susan.

Well I'm gonna get to bed later and maybe grow myself to 5' 4" tonight before I sleep. I'm gonna have to fight Crab and Goyle. They're not that big but I wanna be prepared. Also wear a Tank-top and a Coat. So I can show off when I put them off.

**_**

Well what do you think? PM me if you like to suggest anything. Also here's the poll.

**Single**

**Hermione Granger (1 vote)- from me.****Susan Bones**,**Daphne****, ****Fleur****,****Luna**,**Cho Chang****, ****Chloe**

**Harem**

**Hermione Granger is a must. Other than that, the first 2 who have reach more than 20 votes will be added.****Also tell me if you want to add any new girls.****U.N out!**


End file.
